Money Problems
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Jackie begins to sell her body for money when she is in her early teens when money becomes tight. Another Dark Fest fic.


My second Dark Fest fic.

* * *

Money Problems

When she had been an 11 year old girl she had started developing breasts. By the time she was 13 she had the biggest breasts in her year, and her hips were nicely rounded. Her father told her that was what most men wanted in a girl. That she'd do well in the world when she was a grown woman.

When she was 14, men kept on wolf whistling at her when she walked by.

Her family was poor, her mother having left her and her dad when she was 6. So, when one day a man walked up to her asking how much she went for an hour, she had said some ridiculous price. And he agreed.

She had been a virgin, but between her friends and the boys at her school, she knew about sex. It had hurt her, and she had cried a bit at the beginning, but after a while she had enjoyed it. Afterwards he had paid her the amount she had asked for and left her to figure out what to do with it.

She had bought herself new clothes for the upcoming winter with the money, having said that a friend had lent her the money so she didn't get into trouble with her father.

After that first time, she only did it whenever she and her dad were in desperate need of money. She always had a friend ready to say that they had lent her money, until one day they didn't play along.

He found out what she was doing for the money when she was 15 and promptly kicked her out of home.

For a few years, she had sold herself out for money just to buy food, clothes and a bed at a hotel to sleep in. She had lowered her price a bit from that first time, as she felt guilty for doing it to survive, along with having her father find out.

When she was 17, she got caught and taken to a police station for prostitution. She had been absolutely shocked. Not once in all the years she'd been doing this had she ever thought of it as prostitution. She had thought of it as survival.

She had told them that she was homeless, not in school, and that it was the only way she could get enough money to live on, and they hadn't cared.

She had been dragged, kicking and screaming, back to her dad's place.

She had stopped for years after that, before finding and falling in love with a man who was pretty much a dreaming loser. After a few years together, they had earned enough through small jobs, her hairdressing from home, him in a lucky but short break in selling ties, to rent out a small 1 bedroom flat.

Soon afterwards they were married, and shortly after that she was pregnant.

She had been tempted, oh so tempted, to start again when she worried about how much more money they'd have to spend with a child to look after.

When the child arrived, a little girl, she hadn't cared. Thankfully, they got a small bit of money from the government, and her man occasionally bought in a bit extra with one of his schemes that went right.

Then it happened.

Pete was killed and he left her with a six month old baby to look after.

For a few years, she was too heartbroken to even care about sleeping with anyone, money or no.

Once Rose had started school, she began to sell herself out again. A few quickies during the day for a bit of extra cash was enough to get them by.

Rose grew daily though, and needed more than she had ever thought.

This went on for years, and then it happened again. Rose found out, after coming home early from school, as she had forgotten her daughter had a free period that day because a teacher was sick and no substitute had come in to take their place yet.

She had been with one of her regulars, and Rose had come running in when she heard her shouting loudly and the grunting of a man. Rose had thought she was being raped. The man had fled, but not fast enough to not pay her.

Her daughter had been 14.

A year later, after getting her GCSE's, Rose had quit school when some boy who fancied himself a rock legend bought her out to be his woman for a supposed tour for a few weeks. Jimmy Stone his name had been.

She had begged Rose not to do it, explaining that she had started doing this because she had needed the money and not for fun.

Rose had ignored her, angry for having seen the truth of her mother.

Her daughter had returned home only a week later, crying and saying that Jimmy had dumped her for a girl who was better in bed.

When Rose met Mickey and those two began going out and having known Mickey since he was a baby, she had approved highly. So much so that, when she got a small job working in a travel agent for a short time, she had stopped with the selling herself.

She stopped until a certain alien man came into their life and stole away with her daughter.

After that, life was never the same again...


End file.
